


I Am Torn Apart By You

by geeky__chick



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky__chick/pseuds/geeky__chick
Summary: Alone in the cockpit of her escape vessel, Brunnhilde thinks about the last time she saw the God of Mischief.





	I Am Torn Apart By You

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a role-playing game that my bestie and I are in the process of starting, but I rather like this little piece and thought I'd share it with AO3.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy!

_I am torn apart by you_  
_It's a spell I can't undo_

_~Ruelle_

_You're a Valkyrie._  
  
One leg propped on the steering column, Brunnhilde stared out into the endless horizon of stars without seeing them. The fingers of her right had toyed with the long, dark strip that she counted her most precious possession. All around the Grandmaster's old leisure vessel, escape pods bearing what little remained of Asgard hurtled toward the salvation of Earth.  
  
They had no king, no prince, no functioning government to speak of. They were adrift, a sea of refugees with so little hope at finding shelter.   
  
The King's final command had nearly been her undoing. He barreled into the mess hall, taking the tankard she had pressed to her lips, ignoring the startled grunt of her enormous green friend at the interruption. Beside the king stood his brother, the Prince that haunted her dreams. Thor's face had a gravity she never wanted to see again, his lips white with how hard he pressed them together.  
  
Loki was silent as Thor begged her to take the others, to flee. Confusion had clouded her for a moment, but then the alarms rang out. Thanos had come. They had moments to secure at least some of their people.  
  
Only half of their two and a half thousand souls would fit into the escape pods, but King Thor ordered them to run. The elderly were left behind, a handful of fighters, none of the children. Brunnhilde flew through the ship, screaming orders, clasping her beloved "Big Guy" to her chest for one final embrace.  
  
Brunnhilde swallowed thickly, hating the emotion that lodged a lump in her throat. Her left hand wiped away a tear that escaped her weary eyes.   
  
They were dead. Surely, her friends had met their end in the massive hands of the Mad Titan.  
  
No matter how she tried to concentrate on the refugees she was charged with protecting or the King whom had died to give his people a five-minute head start or even her hulking friend, none of those things occupied her thoughts more than the prince she abandoned. During their time on the  _Statesman_ , the Prince and the Valkyrie became the subject of gossip neither bothered to address. Instead, they took to teasing, flirting, moving around one another with intricate steps only they were privy to.  
  
She'd been so enjoying their time together.  
  
Their dance had ended so abruptly. Sparring,  _talking_  between meetings with the King on how to save their hungry people. She'd begun to enjoy his barbed tongue, the feel of him in the makeshift sparring ring.  
  
_What's that look for?_  She'd asked the question after a particularly good bout in the ring.  
  
Loki's smile had been soft, appreciative, as though he were enjoying her company. They had meetings to attend, duties to see to. He hadn't wanted that moment to end.  
  
_Have dinner with me._  
  
_Oh? A romantic table for two in the crowded mess?_  
  
_No_. He'd laughed softly.  _My rooms. After the Council meeting._  
  
She'd found a dress, Brunnhilde recalled, turning the strip between her fingers into her palm and closing her hand around it tightly.   
  
It was all she had of him, this strip of braided leather that ended in a smooth disc that bore the rune of his name, ripped accidentally from his clothing as she kissed him goodbye. She hadn’t meant to take him into her arms, to press their bodies together until she could feel the chill of his flesh against her. Hilde hadn’t been able to stop herself, knowing the doom descending upon them. She’d kissed him with her entire heart, with the hope she knew would never come to fruition, with the passion she’d buried to dance with him around the thing that brewed between them. One kiss was all she would have with the creature who had stolen her heart.  
  
_Loki._  
  
He smiled when she said his name, told her to not look back, to heed the King's final order. They would give them what time they could. Hopefully, with the Titan focused on his former lackey, he would pay no heed to the Asgardians fleeing the battle.   
  
She had wanted to beg him to live, to find a way to spare himself. A thousand tears unshed shone in her eyes, a million words died on her tongue. There was not enough time to truly express her fear at never laying eyes on him again, nor to tell him everything she'd held back for the sake of their dance.   
  
That look in his deep green eyes, though, told her he already knew. He felt the same way. He would mourn that they never had the  _chance_.  
  
Still clutching the braided leather in her hand, Brunnhilde shook herself. A warning light had come on from the communications display, a soft buzzing telling her they had reached the outer reaches of the Midgardian realm.  
  
There would be no more time to mourn, not until this was over.   
  
Brunnhilde bottled Loki up in her memory, placed him with infinite care into the deepest recesses of her heart, where he would be safe. As she turned on the communication beacon, reaching out to her King’s beloved Earth, there was no emotion in her voice.  
  
For her people, for her King, for the man she’d sought to love, she would do her final duty.  
  
“This is the Asgardian refugee fleet, we are unarmed and seeking refuge on Earth. Please respond.”  
  
Static hissed in response. Brunnhilde tapped on the console, took a steadying breath and tried again.  
  
“This is Brunnhilde of Asgard, fleet commander for the Asgardian refugees. We are unarmed. Our planet has been destroyed and we are in need of refuge. We have children and families on board. Please respond.”  
  
Static hissed once more. The Valkyrie sighed, readying to try another channel when the static ceased and a cool female voice replied.  
  
“ _Welcome to Earth, Asgard. We have been expecting you._ ” The thickly accented voice replied. “ _We are sending you coordinates to help facilitate your landing. Will you require medical personnel at the landing site?_ ”  
  
Stunned by this, a smile bloomed over Brunnhilde’s lips. Her King’s reputation preceded them. His adventures on Earth had secured a future for their people, even in his death.  
  
Fighting back tears, Brunnhilde swallowed hard before she replied.  
  
“Yes, we will need medical attention. To whom shall I extend our thanks?”  
  
Static.  
  
“ _I am called Okoye, General of Wakanda._ ” The voice replied warmly. “ _We are ready for you, Brunnhilde of Asgard. Make your landing._ ”  
  
Brunnhilde exhaled slowly. “Thank you.”  
  
Static.  
  
“ _You are most welcome_ _, Asgardian. And welcome home._ ”


End file.
